Sweeter Than Fiction
by Lilac Moon
Summary: When Mary Margaret is framed for her father's murder by her step-mother Cora, she finds herself on the run. Hiding on a farm, she meets David and his mother Ruth. She falls in love, but fears that he'll be caught in the crossfire as Cora hunts her. But when true love is born between them, David vows to be with her, even if it means he has to run too. A Snowing Valentine's Day fic.
1. Heartless

**AN: Happy Valentines Day! I decided to post this little mini-series a day early. It's four parts and an epilogue that I'll be posting over the next five nights to celebrate Snowing and Valentines Day. This is a little modern AU I came up with a while ago, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Sweeter Than Fiction

Chapter 1: Heartless

Mary Margaret Blanchard had a fairly good life. She was the daughter of a wealthy businessman, who traveled a lot. She loved her father and knew he loved her, but she knew there were things he did that she wouldn't ever agree with.

After her mother had died, Leopold Blanchard married an old flame, Cora Mills. That had been instant trouble. She had a loving relationship with her step-sister Regina, but Cora had hated her from the moment she laid her cold eyes on the girl.

In their town, Mary Margaret's mother Eva had been beloved and that had always translated to her beautiful daughter, who some even like to refer to as the fairest in all of Storybrooke. Mary Margaret had always tried to follow her mother's example. She tried to be humble and do good for others. Be good and good things would come to you. It was the mantra her mother had always taught her.

She was crushed when her mother died when she was only ten and even more heartbroken when her father moved on less than a year later with a marriage to Cora Mills. The woman was pure evil and though Mary Margaret had no idea why, she had a particular hatred for Eva. Naturally, that translated to Mary Margaret and she tried expressly to avoid her step-mother at all costs.

The years passed and Mary Margaret graduated High School. Her father had pressed her to join the family business, but she refused and enrolled in Storybrooke University to get her teaching degree, much to his and Cora's dismay. They were already plenty ticked at her step-sister's blatant rebellion in buying a bar of all things. They considered it disgraceful, which only delighted Regina all the more. She had purchased the Rabbit Hole and renamed it the Poisoned Apple. Mary Margaret hung out there quite a bit, mostly because neither Leopold nor Cora would ever step foot inside.

Even though she spent as little time at home as possible, she knew things were not good in her father's marriage. Mary Margaret vowed long ago that she'd never marry one for anything less than true love for this very reason. There wasn't any love between them and likely never had been. That's probably why she should have seen trouble coming, given her step-mother's known penchant for evil, but even she had underestimated Cora's hatred of her.

Upon her father's death, his fortune would have gone to her, not that Mary Margaret ever cared for money, especially dirty money. But this would naturally be nullified if her father's death was not natural. In the event of murder at Mary Margaret's hand, then the money would default to Cora.

So when Mary Margaret awoke in the dead of night at three a.m. and found her nightgown covered in blood, a knife in her hand, and the body of her father on her bedroom floor, her blood curdling scream had filled the entire mansion.

"I didn't do this…" she pleaded to her step-mother and Johanna, as they rushed in. Her face was stained with tears and she was shaking, trying to keep the bile down at the site of the gruesome scene on her bedroom floor.

"You're holding the murder weapon, you little retch!" Cora growled, putting on a mask of horror and grief.

"You know I could never do this!" Mary Margaret pleaded, but Cora glared murderously at her.

"Johanna...call the Sheriff…" she ordered. Her eyes widened and she realized exactly what was about to happen.

"Yes ma'am…" Johanna said, as she watched her employer exit the room, which was a mistake that was about to save Mary Margaret's life.

Johanna rushed her to get dressed and packed a few meager things in a bag, before damn near pushing the poor girl out her open window.

"Run my dear...you must run and never stop…" Johanna urged.

"But...she'll fire you…" Mary Margaret warned. Johanna smiled.

"I stay here for you, my dear girl. And I'll be damned if I let that witch frame you for murder and take you from me like your mother was taken. Please...go sweet girl," Johanna pleaded. Mary Margaret sniffed.

"I love you…" she sobbed.

"I love you too...run!" she urged, as she did and never looked back. Once she saw her disappear into the woods, Johanna reluctantly dialed the Sheriff's station so as not to implicate herself. She would offer testimony that Mary Margaret was not capable of this savagery, but she knew Cora would spin a different tale that would ensure she was awarded Leopold's estate, while Mary Margaret would spend her life on the run. Little could either of them know, Mary Margaret's heartless step-mother's actions would lead her to a true love unlike any other...

* * *

Ruth hummed to herself, as she collected eggs from the chickens and moved about the barn, tending to her morning chores. She had sent David to the market in town for a few things and he had gone without complaint. He was such a good boy...well more like a good man now.

Raising him without her husband Robert hadn't always been easy. The farm was a lot of work for a woman trying to raise a little boy, but somehow she had managed and David had grown to be a fine young man, handsome too. More than a few of the nearby farm girls had noticed.

But David wasn't interested in marrying for anything less than true love. Ruth didn't blame him, but she wasn't sure if such a thing existed. When she had first married Robert, she believed it did, but then he drank himself into an early grave and Ruth was left with the cold reality that love hadn't been enough for them.

She sighed and sat down on a wooden stool to milk the cows when she saw a pair of eyes in the hay. She jumped up and the girl startled, scrambling to get away.

"Wait...I'm not going to hurt you, dear!" she called. The pixie haired girl stopped and turned back and Ruth was taken aback by the raven haired beauty. She knew this girl. The whole town did.

"You're Mary Margaret Blanchard," she said.

"Please...please don't call the police. I...I didn't kill my father, I swear!" she pleaded, as her eyes pooled with tears.

"Shh...come sit, child. No one is calling the police," Ruth assured.

"It was my step-mother. I can't prove it...but she framed me for the murder. I loved my father," the girl cried, as Ruth hugged her.

"Of course you did," Ruth soothed.

"Cora is evil…she's taken everything from me. I'm sorry I slept in your barn, it was just so cold last night," Mary Margaret apologized.

"There's no need for apologies, but I can't have you sleeping in the barn. That's not a suitable place at all," Ruth said. Mary Margaret's heart sunk.

"I know...I'll be moving on," she promised.

"Oh no child...I meant you should be sleeping some place like my spare room in the house," Ruth corrected.

"You'll...let me stay?" she asked in disbelief.

"I could use some help around here," she replied. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Anything…" she agreed, but then jumped at the sound of a man's voice.

"Mother...I'm back!" David called. Ruth put her hand on Mary Margaret's.

"You have nothing to fear...it's just my son, David," she replied, as he came in carrying a couple bags.

"Sorry it took so long…" the words died on his lips, as he saw they had company. Ruth noticed the captivation between both of them instantly.

"Son...this is Mary Margaret. She'll be staying with us," Ruth announced.

"Okay…" he said in a daze, as his mother took the bags from him. Ruth smiled knowingly.

"Mary...perhaps you can help David tend to the flock," she suggested.

"Sure…" she answered automatically, as she followed the young man out into the field.

She spent the day shadowing him, as he worked with the animals and it was evident what a gift he had with them.

"So it's just you and your Mom?" Mary asked curiously. He nodded.

"My Dad died when I was six," he replied.

"I'm sorry…" she said, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for your loss too," he replied.

"So you know who I am," she stated. He smiled.

"Storybrooke isn't that big…" he mentioned.

"I didn't kill him...my father," she blurted out.

"I know," he replied. She looked surprised and he smiled.

"Not everyone is so quick to buy the garbage headlines that sell newspapers," he said.

"You believe me?" she asked. He nodded.

"You don't even know me," she said, looking down.

"I know enough. My mother was kind to you. She wouldn't help some killer. Besides...your stepmom seems like a total bitch," he added and she laughed.

"You have no idea,," she agreed, as she stood up, a little too fast and lost her footing on the uneven ground. He caught her in his arms before she could fall and time seemed to stop, as they stared at each other. Before either of them knew what was happening, he was pressing his lips to hers. When their lips parted, they still could not take their eyes off each other. It was the beginning of something wonderful and after her father's murder, Mary Margaret had thought it was a terrible ending for her life. But this...this was the beginning of something new and maybe this beginning could end with a happily ever after...


	2. Heartache

**AN: Happy Valentines Day! I decided to post this little mini-series a day early. It's four parts and an epilogue that I'll be posting over the next five nights to celebrate Snowing and Valentines Day. This is a little modern AU I came up with a while ago, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**AnonSnowing: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Yeah, this is going to be a short, but sweet little modern AU. Glad you liked it. :)**

Sweeter Than Fiction

Chapter 2: Heartache

Mary finished helping Ruth with the morning chores. It had become routine for them in the last six months. Morning chores with Ruth was a routine she enjoyed, but she had to admit helping David in the field with the flock in the afternoons was her favorite chore, though it wasn't something she would call a chore at all.

She was sad today though, for she had heard her step-mother had hired mercenaries to hunt her down, because she didn't think the police were doing a good enough job. That raised the stakes in a frightening way and she knew she had to leave. Her heart broke at that though, for she had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with David. Which was exactly why she had to leave in order to protect him and his mother, whom she had come to love as well.

"You okay?" David asked, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly hid her tears and put on a brave face for him.

"I'm fine," she lied, as they headed out into the field. As per usual, there was laughter and banter along with their work, as Wilby, David's dog, trotted along with them.

As dusk fell, they lingered in the field, while Wilby did his job and herded the sheep into the pen.

She blushed under David's stare, as she did most days, for when he looked at her like that, her heart did back flips in her chest.

"You're staring," she teased. He pried his gaze away and smiled shyly. Oh, how she loved his smile.

"Sorry...I just feel like I was barely living before you came into our lives," David said, as he took her hands in his own.

"I love you Mary," he confessed. Her breath hitched and her heart flipped again.

"Oh David…" she uttered.

"I know I am so beneath your station…" he started to say.

"Never…" she said in protest.

"No, I am...I'm just a shepherd. I have next to nothing to offer you other than this farm and you...you were practically a princess," he continued.

"David...there is nothing just about you. And the best thing you have to offer me is you," she stressed.

"I love you too," she confessed. He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and beamed at her.

"You love me?" he asked.

"I love you," she repeated and then yelped, as he picked her up and spun her around. Any thoughts she had faded away, as he kissed her passionately there in the field. When their lips finally parted, she hid her sadness. She loved him...so she had to leave to save his life.

"I'm going to go gather a few things I left in the barn for your mother," she lied. He smiled and kissed her quickly again.

"Don't be long...it's almost dark. I'll see you at dinner," he said, before placing a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and relished everything about him. His handsome face...the calloused hands and the way they made the heat rush through her body. His soft lips and strong arms. His masculine scent and his beautiful smile. Her heart broke in two, as she furiously scribbled the note to him and left in on the hay bale, before gathering what few belongings she had and running toward the woods, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her shoulder.

* * *

When Mary didn't come inside, David went out to check on her. So when her son came back into the house holding a letter, his face stricken with sadness and fear, Ruth knew something was terribly wrong.

"She left…" he choked, as he handed her the note. Ruth didn't need to read much more than the first few lines to know that Mary had left to protect them.

"She's scared...she loves you. This is her way of protecting us," Ruth reasoned.

"I don't want protection!" David cried, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I want her! Why wouldn't she just let me protect her?" he cried, as Ruth put her hands on his arms.

"She's just scared...she's not thinking. Go after her," she urged. He sniffed.

"I can't leave you and the farm," he said dejectedly.

"I will be fine and damn the farm! Son...most people never find true love. But you have and you must not let it slip away," she said.

"If I go...I don't know if I'll be able to come back. We might have to run for a very long time," he warned. She smiled.

"And I know that you will be happier running for your life with her than you will ever be here, alone and safe. I will be fine as long as I know you are happy and together," Ruth told him. David hugged her tightly.

"I love you Mother," he said. Ruth cupped his face in her hands.

"I know...now go. Pack what you can and go. Find her!" she urged. He hurried to pack a few things and Ruth gave him a satchel with provisions.

"Take Wilby...he can track her," she said. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Find her. Keep each other safe," she said with a teary smile.

"I love her...and I will find her. I will always find her," he promised, as he took off toward the woods with Wilby running alongside him.


	3. One Heart

**AN: Happy Valentines Day! I decided to post this little mini-series a day early. It's four parts and an epilogue that I'll be posting over the next five nights to celebrate Snowing and Valentines Day. This is a little modern AU I came up with a while ago, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Responses to individual reviews:**

**AnonSnowing: Yes, it's similar to that one-shot series from Once Upon a Snowing. I do that from time to time when I think those little fics in that series deserve a full fic treatment. Plus in the original, Regina is the villain and I changed that here. Plus the entire first part before Mary Margaret meets Ruth in chapter one is a new addition and original. And this will have an ending. I never really continued it after part 4 so I'll be adding an epilogue to it. :)**

**Alissahoule: Yes, it's similar to the one-shots from Once Upon a Snowing. I will do that from time to time when I think those little fics in that series deserve the full fic treatment. Plus, it's not exactly the same. In the original, Regina is the villain and I changed that here, making it Cora. Plus the entire first part in chapter 1, before Mary Margaret meeting Ruth in the barn, is a new addition and original. This will also have an ending. I'll be adding an epilogue. I'm glad you like it anyway though and hope you enjoy. :)**

Sweeter Than Fiction

Chapter 3: One Heart

Mary was tired, cold, and hungry, as she trekked deep into the forests of Maine. She couldn't stop though. She knew Cora's hired hands were on her trail and getting caught was a death sentence. And when she wasn't thinking about being tired, cold, and hungry, or being captured by some brute, she thought of David. Unfortunately, even that was painful right now. She missed him so much it hurt.

She leaned against a tree to rest, but gasped seconds later, as an ax landed next to her head. She jumped away and saw a man there. She scrambled to get away, but he grabbed her arm. She screamed and he put his hand over her mouth, before dragging her back toward the tree.

"Quiet...I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a thick accent.

"You really expect me to believe that? Cora hired you, didn't she?" Mary spat.

"She did...my name is Graham," he replied. She swallowed thickly, as he pulled his ax free from the tree.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Nothing...I'm here to warn you. She's hired many more mercenaries to track them down and they won't be like me. They are animals. Cora doesn't just want you dead. She wants you brought back alive and she very much wants you broken. If one of those men gets a hold of you, they will do exactly that," he warned, giving her a meaningful look.

"If she hired you, then why aren't you going to do the same?" Mary challenged.

"I'm very good at tracking, but I'm not an animal like them. I know you didn't do what you're being accused of," he explained, as he handed her a pack of supplies.

"Even if you don't believe I killed my father, why would you help me?" Mary questioned skeptically. Graham smiled.

"Because your step-sister asked me to and she's my friend. I have a cabin north of here. It's still a bit of a trek, but it's very secluded. The rough terrain might deter anyone from looking out that far," Graham explained.

Part of her screamed not to trust anyone; that this was probably some horrible setup and she really had no way of knowing if Regina had really asked this of him. But his eyes were kind and he spoke with kindness. And staying out here in the woods definitely wasn't an option.

"Thank you," Mary said.

"You can thank me and Regina by getting away. Go where she'll never find you," he urged. Mary nodded and took the pack, before heading off north through the hilly terrain.

* * *

It was sometime later when she heard a twig snap behind her and knew she was being followed. Her heart pounded, as she dashed behind a tree and picked up a rock. As the man passed, she jumped out in surprise and hit him in the face. He went down and a dog emerged from the brush nearby, whimpering and she dropped the rock in alarm.

"Wilby...oh my God, David!" she exclaimed, as she knelt beside him and helped him sit up against the tree.

"Oh God…" she fretted, as she saw his chin was bleeding, but he laughed, as she dug through her pack to find a cloth to dab the blood.

"Maybe you don't need me to protect you, after all," he joked.

"I thought you were one of the men after me! What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you," he replied.

"And I love you...that's why I had to leave! I needed to know that you were safe! I was trying to protect you!" she cried.

"Mary...I don't want to be safe or protected, not if it means not being with you," he said passionately. She softened and collapsed against him in relief, as he took her in his arms.

"I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, because of me," she sniffed.

"Shhh...nothing's going to happen to me. Besides, we'll have a much better chance together than apart," he reasoned. She shook her head.

"David...I might be on the run for the rest of my life. I can't do that to you! You deserve better," she lamented. He shook his head.

"I want you...I need you. I don't give a damn if I have to run for the rest of my life, as long as you're by my side. A life without you is no life I want," he said fiercely. She melted against him, but didn't allow herself to get lost in him, not yet.

"We have to go…" she urged.

"Can I ask exactly where you're planning to go?" he asked.

"For now, a cabin north of here. A friend told me to go there. It's secluded and I think we'll be safe there, at least for a couple days until we figure out where to go next," Mary replied. He smirked.

"We?" he asked. She smirked back and kissed him passionately.

"We," she confirmed, as she bit her bottom lip. The way he was looking at her, with so much love, was doing nothing for her concentration. He laced his fingers with hers and they started off, with Wilby trotting along beside them.

They reached the cabin by nightfall and were pleasantly surprised to find a supply of cut firewood, allowing them to quickly make a fire inside the cabin. It had the modern amenity of indoor plumbing, but no heat or appliances. The fire would serve them well for keeping them warm and allowing them to cook.

David fed Wilby from the supply of dog food he had brought in his supplies and then cooked some meat his mother had sent for them.

After their meal, they found sleeping bags in the closet and went about getting ready to sleep. Wilby had already curled up and gone to sleep, but would hear anything if someone approached the cabin.

Once they had made a suitable bed with the sleeping bags and blankets, their attention turned to each other. They hadn't done more than making out in their time together so far, but Mary knew he was the one. And she knew he obviously felt the same about her. He had said as much and his actions spoke louder than anything. Being in his arms was heaven and she wanted more. So, as their kisses turned feverish, she started unbuttoning his shirt. David broke the kiss and looked into her emerald pools, seeing love and desire shining in them.

"Mary...are you sure?" he asked in a husky tone. She smiled.

"Oh, I've never been more sure about anything," she replied, as she lifted her arms for him. He swallowed thickly and his heart pounded, as he pulled her top over her head and discarded it. Their lips crashed together again and he lowered her to the soft fabric beneath them. The fire burned as brightly as their love and passion for each other, as they gave themselves to each other.

* * *

_Sometime later_

They lay curled together beneath the blankets, as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their limbs were entangled and their bare bodies pressed tightly together, as he placed loving kisses on her neck and shoulder, while lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too...I will eternally," he said, as he momentarily disentangled from her, long enough to grab his shirt and pull something out of the pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as she sat up, covering her unclothed body with the blanket and admiring his muscled chest and torso. She gasped, as he showed her a ring, a silver band with a peridot gemstone.

"David…" she uttered.

"It was my mother's...and she insisted I take it before I left. She said that true love follows this ring," he said.

"And I know that's what we have...will you marry me?" he asked. Happy tears filled her eyes and she held her hand out.

"What do you think?" she teased, as he slipped it on her finger and she gazed at it in awe and then at him with love, before pulling him close. Their lips met and their passion consumed them once again and well into the night.

* * *

The next morning, after cleaning up and making breakfast, they started to pack up, knowing they would have to move on soon. But Mary was worried.

"David...even if we do go to Canada, they'll still be looking for me," she lamented.

"Which is why we need to get new identities," he said.

"Which costs a lot of money...money we don't have," she replied.

"Then we'll get it. We'll get jobs," he said.

"The minute I apply for a job, they'll run my name and the warrant for my arrest will come up," she reminded him.

"Then I'll get a job...I'll get two jobs and get the money we need," he insisted. She sighed and he pulled her into his arms.

"We'll figure this out...I promise," he soothed, as they suddenly heard Wilby start growling. David put a finger to his lips to motion her to remain quiet, as he grabbed the fireplace poker. He prepared to strike when the door swung open, but hesitated when he saw it was an older man with a cane. The man put his hand up in surrender.

"Easy dearie...I mean you no harm," he said in an accented voice.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary asked.

"You know him?" David asked.

"He owns the pawnshop back home," she replied.

"It's good to see you are well and unharmed, Miss Blanchard," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come to make a deal," he replied.

"What kind of deal?" David asked.

"One that I think you'll want to take," Gold stated, as he handed a folder to her. She opened and found new driver's licenses', birth certificates, a marriage license, and all the documentation they would both need to start new lives.

"I don't understand...why would you do all this for me...for us?" she asked.

"You have quite a few people back home that support you...and hate Cora. The truth about who killed your father will eventually come out and when it does, you will return and take back what is rightfully yours. Until then, you and your future husband need to survive," Gold stated.

"I still don't understand...why would you do all this for us?" David asked.

"Because when you return and the fair Miss Blanchard takes back what is rightfully hers, you'll help me with something, a favor of sorts. Let's just say...I'm invested in your future," Gold replied.

"And you're so sure that her case against me will fall apart?" Mary asked skeptically. He smirked knowingly.

"Oh most certain, indeed. I wouldn't dawdle if I were you. When you get to Toronto, you'll find I've already lined up jobs for you," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Oh...and congratulations on your engagement," he said, as he left. David looked at their new identities.

"David and Mary Swan," he stated.

"I guess so...I just wonder what he'll want in return someday," she said, a note of worry in her voice.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now...we have a new life to start," he said, as he slipped his arm around her waist. Mary nodded and closed the folder. As she did, something fell out and fell to the floor. She bent down and picked up what looked like a car key. They looked at each other and then hurried outside, finding an old, yellow Volkswagen bug waiting for them.

"Well, this will beat the hell out of walking to Canada," he mentioned. She smiled and they joined hands.

"Come on Wilby...let's go boy," David called, as he loaded their things in the car and they got in, with their dog in the backseat. They were off to start their new life together, but someday they would return to set things right.


	4. Heartstrings

**AN: Here's part four in this little min-fic to celebrate Snowing and Valentines Day. This is a little modern AU I came up with a while ago, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Responses to individual reviews:**

**Number Ten: Glad you like the Canada mentions. As for what Gold might want, you find out in this chapter and it's not bad at all. :)**

**Sexystarwarslover: Yep, they should be safe in Canada. Yep, even in a modern AU, David can't even escape the rock to the face, lol. You'll find out what the deal is in this chapter. :)**

Sweeter Than Fiction

Chapter 4: Heartstrings

Mr. Gold picked up that morning's edition of the Storybrooke Mirror and looked pleased by the headline.

_Heiress to Blanchard Estate Innocent of Any Crime_

It had finally happened. Almost ten years later to the day. He had pulled the right strings and had once lone tracker and private investigator, Graham Humbert appointed as Sheriff a few years ago. Cora, who had claimed the Mayorship after Mary Margaret escaped police custody, fought him all the way. But in the end, he got what he wanted, as usual, and Sheriff Graham had finally proven young Miss Blanchard's innocence.

Of course, she wasn't Miss Blanchard anymore. He had made sure she and her then fiance, farm boy and shepherd, David Nolan had escaped to Canada. They had been living peacefully in Toronto as David and Mary Swan. But now, they would return, especially since the Mayor was now under investigation for Leopold Blanchard's murder. There was no proof yet, but he knew that charming little family would now return to see that justice was served. And then, they would help him get what he wanted.

* * *

The little yellow bug rolled into Storybrooke a few weeks later. Mary felt immediate nostalgia take over her, as she gazed at home. It hadn't changed at all and she felt many emotions threaten to overtake her. She wasn't surprised when her husband reached over and clutched her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked over and smiled at him and then looked in the backseat where their precious girl sat, gazing out the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she assured, as he parked the bug outside an apartment building.

Shortly after they left, they learned that Ruth had taken a generous offer and sold the farm. She moved to town and into a small loft apartment that Mr. Gold agreed to rent to her very reasonably. She worked in the library with Belle French, the young owner of it. They had managed over the years to get her letters and pictures through a friend that agreed to allow them to mail them to Ruth under their address and name. But now that Mary was cleared of any charges, there was no need for that and no need to hide any longer. They were home.

Curiously enough, they would not be without jobs either. Cora had just been arrested for Leopold's murder and her deputy Mayor had taken over. Cora was out on bail for now and awaiting trial. Mary had the task of running against her cohort. Like Cora though, he wasn't well liked and David knew his wife would win the election in a landslide.

They had managed to keep up on most things through David's mother and it wasn't good. Cora had a stranglehold on the town and had appointed corrupt people in positions of power. Graham's election as Sheriff a few years later had been a turning point and huge upset for Cora. And now that she was ousted, her cronies would be soon as well.

When the Sheriff had learned they were coming home, he had offered David a job as his deputy. Humbled and honored, David accepted.

David got out of the driver's side and grinned, as his mother stood on the steps of the apartment building, tears already streaming down her face.

"Mother," he said, as she threw her arms around him.

"Oh my boy…" she cried.

"We're home, Mother. We're home at last," he whispered, as she put a hand to his face.

"Hello Ruth," Mary said, as she came beside David, holding their daughter's hand.

"Oh Mary…" Ruth gushed, as she hugged the girl that she had once found in her sleeping in her barn. The woman that her son had found true love with. Finally, the tears came harder, as she looked at the small blonde girl beside Mary. She took in her features, seeing a perfect mix of both David and Mary in her.

"Hi Grandma," Emma said.

"Hello Emma," she replied tearfully, as Emma threw her little arms around the elderly woman. David and Mary smiled at each other and slipped their arms around each other's waists.

"Well...isn't this the perfect family portrait," a cool, unwelcome voice said. Mary stiffened and David squeezed her hip, letting her know that he was there.

"Cora," Mary greeted frigidly.

"I see you've finally come crawling out of hiding," Cora said.

"The truth always wins out and you're going to pay for what you've done to my Mary," David spat. But Cora simply smirked coldly at him.

"Don't involve yourself in things above your head, Shepherd," she spat.

"Actually former Madam Mayor, you're looking at my new deputy. It would only be proper to address him as such," Graham said, as he arrived and handed the badge to David. Cora frowned. She didn't like this at all.

"I warn you both. You'll regret the day you stepped back into this town," she growled.

"We're not afraid of you and you'll soon go to prison for everything you've done. In the meantime, I'm running for Mayor against your cronie, so I'd get ready for a fight," Mary growled back. Cora smirked and raised her hand, wanting so badly to wrap it around her step-daughter's fair neck.

"I'm going to destroy you...and your perfect little family," she hissed. But Mary only smirked. Cora could never destroy the love she and David had.

"Do your worst. In the meantime, I'm going to go visit Granny's and have dinner with my loving husband, our beautiful daughter, and my wonderful mother-in-law. You should run along home to your empty mansion," Mary spat.

"She's right mother...run along. Back to your empty mansion with your empty heart," Regina cooed, as she approached.

Cora glowered at them both, trying to not to seem like those words affected her and stormed off in the other direction. Mary smiled and hugged her step-sister.

"I've missed you," Regina said.

"I've missed you too...you'll join us?" Mary asked. She nodded with a smile, as a man approached and put his arm around her waist. He also had a little boy with him. It did her heart good to see that her step-sister had also found love and was looking forward to introductions. She sighed and leaned into David's embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I will be, after a wonderful evening spent with my family," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Come on...let's go to Granny's," he suggested, as the six of them piled into the little bug. Cora was worrisome, but they knew that nothing could face anything as long as they were together.

"So...are you going to formally introduce us?" Mary said excitedly. The man chuckled and extended his hand.

"Robin Locksley and this is my son Roland," he said, as he shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. This is our daughter Emma," he said, as he motioned to the blonde child next to him.

"She's beautiful...she looks just like a perfect mix of you both," Regina mentioned. Mary smiled.

"She's our baby," Mary gushed, as the diner bell rang.

"Well...welcome home, Swan family," Mr. Gold said, as he limped toward them with a brunette woman on his arm.

"Mr. Gold…" Mary said timidly, but the woman with him smiled warmly.

"Hello...I'm Belle French," she said, as she shook their hands.

"Oh...you're the woman that mother works with," David recalled and she nodded.

"We will let you enjoy your evening meal now, but we have much to discuss," Gold said cryptically.

"The deal...I wonder what he's going to want," Mary said worriedly, but her husband squeezed her hand.

"Whatever it is...everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it, my love," David assured, as he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Later that night, after Mary and Emma were asleep, David sneaked out and made his way to the pawnshop. There was a dim light on and the new deputy wasn't surprised to find Mr. Gold there, even at this late hour. As he entered, the pawnbroker smirked knowingly, like he had been expecting this, which only unnerved David.

"Good evening, Deputy Swan. This must be an important matter to draw you away from your fair Mary and young Emma," he said.

"When you helped us escape to Canada...you said that Mary would owe you a favor, but I'm here to find out whatever it is that you think my wife owes you," he replied protectively. Gold smirked.

"And what makes you think that you have what I need?" Gold asked.

"I don't...but I won't let you extort favors from the Mayor's office once my wife wins the election," David replied. He smirked and took something out of the wall safe behind him.

"I require no such favors from the Mayor's office and knew you would be the one to help me find what I need. You always have had that particular talent," he said.

"Talent?" David asked.

"Finding people, Mr. Nolan. Oh, I'm sorry...Mr. Swan," he corrected.

"And what exactly do you need me to find?" David asked, as the other man opened a folder.

"This woman is Milah Cassidy and she is my ex-wife. When she left me, with Cora's help, despite the fact that I was awarded custody of our son, they conspired to steel him from me. I have it on good authority that she settled in Portland, Oregon, but she is the definition of an unfit mother," he explained.

"Did you contact the Portland police department?" David asked.

"Of course, but social services and the police department alike are overworked and unable to help me find my son. His mother works in an unsavory bar and spies tell me that my son is often left to his own devices. I want my son back before that woman ruins him or gets him killed by one of the drunken slobs she brings home," he replied.

"That's it? I bring your son home and we're good?" he asked.

"More than good, Mr. Nolan. My son was but a toddler the last I saw him. He will know me though and I want nothing more to have my little Neal back. You will also need to keep the authorities out of it so as not to get tangled up in red legal tape," he instructed. David nodded.

"I'll talk to Mary and leave right away," he said. Gold quirked an eyebrow.

"Just like that? No arguments or warnings?" he asked. David smiled back.

"I'm a father...I get it. I can't imagine any time away from my child, let alone ten years," he replied. Gold smirked.

"You are a good man, David...I was right to put my support behind you and your wife all those years ago," he said. David nodded and left with the folder of information. Now Gold could only wait with bated breath and hope that he would soon have his beloved son back in his arms.


	5. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the epilogue to this little min-fic to celebrate Snowing and Valentines Day. This is a little modern AU I came up with a while ago, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Responses to individual reviews:**

**Number Ten: Yep, it's not quite over yet, but I think this one has a very satisfying little ending. :)**

**Grace5231973: Glad you like it so much! No, he just wants his son back that Cora helped Milah steal. I think you'll enjoy the epilogue. :)**

**AnonSnowing: Glad you like the twists with Neal. You'll like the conclusion too. :)**

**Sexystarwarslover: Yep, the deal is not so bad. David will find Neal and bring him home. Glad you like the inclusion of Milah here too. Yep, Mary is innocent and Cora is about to go down hard. I know, a story where Ruth gets to meet Emma is rare so I wanted to do one here. Yep, Emma is the perfect mix of her parents. Glad you are enjoying it. :)**

Sweeter Than Fiction

Epilogue

He had gone home that night and explained everything to Mary and then to Graham the next day. By the next day, he was on a plane to Portland in search of Mr. Gold's son.

Meanwhile, Cora's trial began and they were all there to see the spectacle. She had pleaded not guilty, despite the overwhelming evidence that had been unearthed recently in the Mills family vault within the cemetery.

"On the night in question, Ms. Mills, can you tell the jury what you found when you entered your step-daughter's bedroom, a little over ten years ago?" her defense attorney, Albert Spencer, asked his client, who had taken the stand in her own defense.

"Yes...I found my husband dead and my step-daughter standing over his body with a bloodied knife in her hand. Her nightgown was covered in her own father's blood," Cora said.

"How traumatizing, though we must talk about the recent evidence unearthed from your family vault that has cleared your step-daughter of any murder charges. Can you speak about what was found there?" he asked.

"To be honest...I don't know how any of that awful stuff got there. I don't visit my family vault very often...it's quite painful and if I had to guess, I would say that someone else put those incriminating items there," Cora said.

"Objection...that's pure speculation," Mitchell Herman, the district attorney, interjected.

"Sustained...the jury will disregard Ms. Mills inference," the Judge ordered.

"Ms. Mills...your step-daughter has been on the run for a very long time. Do you think she could have planted the evidence?" Spencer questioned.

"Objection, Your Honor! This line of questioning is pure nonsense," Mitchell protested.

"Withdrawn, no further questions," Albert said, as he sat down.

"Ms. Mills…" Mitchell Herman stated, as he rose from his seat to cross examine the witness.

"Can you describe the nature of the evidence that was found in your vault?" Mitchell questioned. Cora looked reluctant to do so.

"It was quite gruesome. Surely the jury doesn't want to hear such things," she said. He smirked.

"The jury is made up of adults. I'm sure they can handle it. Please tell us what we're seeing on the screen," he said, as he motioned to the photo of evidence on the flat screen now.

"It's a box," Cora stated.

"Clearly...but what is this inside the box?" he asked, as the next slide was shown and it was rather gruesome to look at.

"A heart," Cora answered stiffly. He winced.

"And according to the crime lab...the heart belongs to your long deceased husband. Yet the heart is perfectly preserved...like a trophy," he stated.

"Objection...where is he going with this pointless line of questioning?" Albert interjected.

"Oh, I have a point, Your Honor," Mitchell assured.

"Overruled...get to your point, quickly, Counselor," the judge urged.

"Ms. Mills...why do you have a box with your dead husband's heart in your vault?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cora questioned, as she looked at the jury.

"That little monster put it there!" she accused, as she pointed at Mary.

"Ms. Mills...are you really expecting the jury to buy that? To buy that sweet, little Mary Blanchard cut out her own father's heart, kept it all these years, perfectly preserved it, and then returned to plant it in your vault?" he asked with disdain.

"Yes...she's a little monster! She was holding the knife that night!" Cora accused.

"She was...but also found in your vault was a glass. Do you recognize this glass?" he asked, as he held up the evidence bag.

"It's just a stupid glass," Cora answered.

"But a glass that once belonged to the set in your house. An expensive set that had been custom ordered by your late husband. A glass that had the residue from a sleeping drug and your step-daughter's DNA on it," Mitchell stated.

"Objection...this is all conjecture. It proves nothing," Albert protested.

"On the contrary, Your Honor. Forensic evidence does not lie. Mary Blanchard drank from this glass on the night of her father's murder and would have ingested this sleeping drug. It would have rendered her dead to the world for hours. I have a forensic analyst ready to testify that someone that ingested such a drug would have been easily moved or positioned in any place without awareness," he said.

"This analyst will testify that it would have been easy to frame Mary Blanchard for murder if she was under the effects of this sleeping drug," Mitchell added.

"Objection! None of this can be proven!" Spencer shouted. Mitchell smirked. He didn't need to prove it.

"Withdrawn...no further questions," he said. Regina smiled over at her sister.

"The jury is eating out of his hand...this is over," she said assuredly. Mary sighed.

"I hope so," she said.

After closing arguments, they went to Granny's and Mary left her husband a message, hoping she'd hear back from him soon.

"Ugh...the waiting is going to be worse than the trial…" Mary complained, as Emma colored next to her and their hot cocoa and lunch was delivered.

"Mommy...when is Daddy going to be home?" Emma asked, as she sipped at her hot cocoa and picked up her grilled cheese.

"Oh...he'll be home soon, baby. He's helping a friend find someone," Mary assured. Emma nodded and understood that. Her daddy was really good at finding people. In Canada, he worked for a private investigator and mommy had told her that was what a private investigator did.

"Mary...my mother is going to jail. You need to relax," Regina assured, as she took a bite of her apple pancakes.

"Are you sure? She always finds a way out," Mary lamented.

"Not this time. Her penchant for keeping trophies is finally going to get her," Regina assured. Mary wrinkled her nose.

"I can't believe she did that," she mentioned.

"What? You mean cut his heart out, preserves it, put it in a keepsake box, and keep it like a trophy? I do...my mother is _that_ bitch," Regina replied, just as the diner door opened, revealing David walking in with a young boy.

"You're back!" she called, as she practically tackled her husband to the floor. He chuckled and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you too, my darling," he said fondly.

"Is this…" she started to say. He nodded.

"This is Neal Cassidy, though I am sure he'll be changing his name to Neal Gold soon," David said.

"Neal...this is my wife Mary and our daughter Emma," he introduced, as the boy, who was about thirteen now slid into the booth.

"Hi...do you want some fries?" she asked. He smiled.

"Sure," he agreed, as he started to eat and watched her color.

"Did you call Mr. Gold?" Mary asked. He nodded.

"He's probably breaking the speed limit to get here right about now. How did the trial go?" he asked.

"Regina thinks we have it in the bag...but I don't know," she lamented.

"We do. Orange is not my mother's color and I can't wait to see her in a tacky jumpsuit," Regina said, just as Gold stormed into the diner.

"Papa!" Neal cried, as he ran to his father. Mr. Gold had tears in his eyes, as he hugged his boy.

"My boy…" he said tearfully and Belle looked on fondly.

"Thank you…" she said. David smiled.

"No need to thank me. No parent should be separated from their child and from what I saw, Milah had no business raising him," David replied, as he and Gold shared a handshake, just as Mitchell Herman walked into the diner.

"The jury came back already. Guilty on all counts. Cora is going away for the rest of her life," he announced, as they and the entire diner cheered. David picked Mary up and spun her around, before kissing her passionately.

"I told you...good always wins," he said and she smiled at him. It had been a long road, but justice had finally been served and now they were free to live the rest of their lives among the people they loved and raise their daughter in the town they had always known as home. Love and good had won out over evil and this was a happy beginning to the rest of their lives...


End file.
